Virus
tumblr_mra674WiiX1srn4ooo1_500.gif 'Quater -3' Quarter Three is the name of the virus that plagues The Grey Zone. Once you have it, you're pretty much fucked. Starting out as an injection tha t people created within Crater at an old hospital, people living within the region were forced to participate in the 'cause'. It was supposed to help decrease the radiation waves and make it so even the acid storms couldn't effect their flesh and cause corruption but the end result ended far more worse than a storm could deliver.The ways to tell someone is infected, minus just behaviour, is the individual will have rather translucent, paper appearing skin; very grey toned and bleak. Eye's will always appear blood-shot, as if they had been rubbing them or fiddling around. Stage two leads to pupils becoming a milky white. As if they are going entirely blind. Some do not go blind though, but they will appear like so. *Stage One of Quarter Three correlates to rather sporadic twitching, bi-polar tendencies and sociopathic mannerism. *Stage Two of Quarter Three correlates to slow loss of humanity even further; the feel of emotion depleting and loss of connection to human instincts. You become more animalistic and psychopathic. *Stage Three of Quarter Three is the most severe, as you're no longer labeled as human due to your brain having crushed all form of rationality and understanding. You're a rabid, blood thirsty individual with only the need and desire to destroy and tear apart what moved before you. Some of these individuals managed to grow mutated limbs, or somehow, yet unexplainable to scientists, have the most terrifying creation occur. tumblr_nl4cujI5sS1upll05o1_540.jpg tumblr_ngm0prUv2Y1u5lty2o1_500.gif Heads can split down the middle and a rather parasitic figure will emerge from within, outstretching up to 7 feet and spewing acidic like saliva. Animals have been mutated as well, those that get the virus, and have experiences loss of hair and other oddities.Things that one can get through the virus are loss of sight but heightened hearing, or the total opposite. Some have developed faster speed but are weaker, some are stronger but slower. It's either one or the other it seems.In order to obtain the virus one has to have it within their bloodstream. Therefore, kissing or touching will not give you the virus. Injection, scratching, biting, or rather brutal sex will do the trick. In the end it's all about splitting apart the flesh and having it infect you slowly and painfully.The process for the virus can span between one week to one year. There is truly no set time, but if someone were to scan you for infection they will be able to detect the problem. Much like a cancer cell, it can be identified but lay dormant unless triggered. This can lead to Quarter Three being very tricky for some time, as an individual can be fine one day and already within stage two the next. P.S. If you're a cannibal, well lucky you, you CAN cook out the virus if it is within Stage One or Two. The meat can still be harvested and you can munch away all you want, but don't dare try to feast on a mutated fuck or you'll become just like them one day. Tumblr m59hicdFYr1qj7u8ao1 500.gif 'Corrupted' Lost within the chaos of Quarter Three, the corrupted are the outcome of carnage within their cores. Unable to transition in a proper manner, Quarter Three has become more of a violent disease. What the world has described as enhanced Rabies. The Corrupted are violent, dangerous beings who in the end, lose all their humanity and become a simple, savage beast. The stages are only three but once you have been discovered to have it, people will do whatever they can to either slaughter you, or banish you into Sector D. There are no Corrupted within Heaven unless they are bound and kept contained in a highly secured facility. In The Grey Zone though, they run wild. A section that is littered with them would be Crater and Rocks Island. Those of the Corrupted are not just once mortals, or mutants, but can be animals as well. How to get the disease is by having their blood get into your system. Once they have bitten you, and managed to mingle their own blood with yours, or you’ve consumed it via your mouth, you’re just fucked. An example though would be someone getting bit on the hand. If you're quick, within a half hour quick, you can simply amputate the infected area before it spreads throughout your system. A lot of people whom face foes have done this once bitten, and therefore adopted cyborg limbs. Category:Compass Category:Information Category:Browse